Tale of Two Dementors
by HaganeNoWriter
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and things couldn't be going any better. Lupin is back, and Harry gets to see his friends after a long summer. However, things are about to get complicated when a twelve year-old, golden-haired boy is chased by dementors into the opening feast. Who is he? Where is he from?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my first crossover story! I hope you enjoy!**

**[Harry's POV]**

**(Intro)**

Today was a pretty normal day. Well, by my standards any way. How could anything in my life be considered even a little mundane. I mean, how can a famous fifteen year-old guy who's only reliable family is a convicted murderer be normal? Oh, and there's that deranged evil guy without a nose that has my name on his list. So, it's pretty safe to say that my life isn't normal, but my life, besides the unconditional fame and murderers, is the same for a lot of kids. That's how it is at home. By home, I mean Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Just saying that name is like music to my ears. Hogwarts is filled with the best things in life. Security, friendship, support, education, the whole package. Well, I lied. The "security" benefit isn't necessarily part of the package, and I'm not too excited by the education aspect either, but it's home.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and I were walking towards the Great Hall at the beginning of our fifth year at Hogwarts. As we walked, the night sky was freckled with stars, just like a certain redhead I know.

Hermione and Ron were arguing ever since we got off the train, when Ron revealed that he had not studied all summer. This was pretty common, considering them.

"Ron, you need to pay attention in class if you want to pass your O.W.L's! Seriously, what would you do without me to remind you?" Hermione stated, clearly annoyed by Ron's study habits.

"I would fail all of my tests, and me and Harry would be miserable." Ron replied, putting his arm over my shoulder

"That is true Hermione. You tend to come to our rescue a lot." I said, returning the brotherly embrace to Ron. Hermione just sighed, and giggles slightly. There wasn't a way for her to stay mad at us.

"Hurry, or we'll be late for the opening feast!" She said cheerily, starting to run towards the Great Hall.

When we walked into the Great Hall, my nose was bombarded by delicious smells. The tables were lined up according to house, like they always were, and the food looked heavenly. We went to our usual spot on the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna. Of course, Ron immediately started scarfing his food as soon as he sat down on the bench.

"Ron, slow down! I swear, on of these days, you're going to choke!" Hermione declared, smacking the cover of her book on Ron's head.

"Mione, 'm nert goin' tuh choke." Ron said, with a piece of cornbread halfway in his mouth. Neville and Luna were laughing together, and I almost had no choice but to crack a smile.

After the food fiasco, Dumbledore stepped up to his podium, while the last of the teachers were sitting down at the Head Table. Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, and Professor sprout had already taken their seats. For some reason, The Defence Against the Dark Arts spot at the Head Table was empty. I wonder who has the honor of taking the cursed job this year. He stood there a moment, looking at the tables with a soft look, as if admiring the peace of the evening.

"Hello, students of Hogwarts. I see that you have all arrived here safely. Before the feast begins, i would like to welcome the first years with the annual Sorting Ceremony." Dumbledore announced.

Professor McGonagall carried a three-legged stool, and the raggedy sorting hat. The hat sang a new song, and the first years were sorted into their houses. Gryffindor gained thirteen new first years, and we cheered for every one of them.

"I have an important announcement to make. The Ministry of Magic has allowed me to bring back one of my teachers to fill the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. I have chosen wisely, and I have chosen to bring back a familiar face. Please welcome, once again, Professor R. J. Lupin." Dumbledore gestured to a space to the right of the Head Table, and revealed Lupin to the room.

Everybody in the room except for the Slytherins cheered in surprise and delight, including myself. Professor Lupin was the person that taught me how to produce a Patronus Charm, which saved my life last year during the TriWizard Tournament. I'll have to thank him for that later.

Lupin stepped up to the Head Table, and waved to the students. He spotted me, and smiled at me. I returned the favor with a grin, ear-to-ear.

"That's brilliant! He was probably the best teacher we ever had!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm really glad that he's coming back. I need to thank him for teaching me the Patronus Charm. The Ministry apparently doesn't have a problem with him teaching here again. That's awesome." I say to Ron, joy evident in my voice.

"I see that you are still popular among the students, Professor. Now, let's make sure to give Professor Lupin a-" Dumbledore was cut off by the enormous doors of the Great Hall being slammed open. Everybody in the Hall turned to face the doors, curious as to why Dumbledore was interrupted.

A small figure entered the hall frantically, as they were in a hurry. The figure, a boy who had looked to be about twelve years old, had long golden hair, tied back into a braid, and unruly bangs framing his face. He was wearing a long, red coat with a strange emblem on the back, that reached halfway down his shin, and a black tanktop underneath. He was wearing leather pants, and red and black elevator shoes, and white gloves on his hands.

The boy ran through the Great Hall, and then he noticed all the people. He was scanning the tables all around him, as everybody else sent him stares of shock. When he looked our direction, was able to depict that he had eyes the color of molten gold, filled with fear and panic. He also had a cut on his forehead, and a steady stream of blood was flowing down his face.

His attention snapped back to the entrance of the hall, where I saw the threat in which he was trying to escape from. In the entrance to the Hall were two dementors, and they seemed to be after the boy. What was strange was the dementors took no interest in me or the other students, and were completely focused on him. Usually the dementors are attracted to me the most since I have a really dark past. With that in mind, this kid must have a really miserable life if the dementors are after him.

By now, all the students were panicking, and Professor Fitwick told us to stand up, and retreat to the back of the room. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were advancing towards the dementors.

One of the dementors swooped down towards the boy, and was trying to suck out his soul. The boy let out a yell of pain, and the other dementor joined its twin, wanting a piece of his soul. The boy fell to his knees and clutched his his throat, as if he were being choked. I gazed at him with pity, as I knew what it was like to deal with dementors. It felt as if your very life force was being pulled into a vacuum. I wanted to get over there and help him, but the teachers wouldn't let me pass.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dumbledore screamed, as he cast the repelling spell on the creature. He was able to produce a shield-form Patronus, and was pushing the dementors away, while Professor McGonagall ran over to the boy, who had finally been able to take a breath.

Surprisingly, the dementors were still trying to find a way to get around the Patronus to the kid. However, Dumbledore wasn't about to give up. Professor McGonagall had reached the boy, and had a hand on his cack while he regained his breath.

"I won't let you take this child's soul! Begone!" Dumbledore screamed, and his Patronus exploded with white light. The dementors vanished, and Dumbledore stumbled backwards about a step. He then looked to the boy, as did all of the other people in the room. He was hunched over and trembling, while McGonagall still had a hand on his back, trying to calm him down. The teachers and students were slowly walking from the back of the room towards Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore walked calmly walked toward McGonagall and the boy.

"Hey, it's Ok. The dementors are gone. What is your name?" Dumbledore asked softly. The kid, apparently now realizing what was going on, slapped McGonagall's hand off of him, and he jumped back into a self defence position. His eyes snapped out of his shock, and switched to confusion and defiance. Dumbledore approached the boy slowly, trying to get him to calm down. He kept walking, and the kid seemed to be analyzing him, trying to decide if he is a threat or not.

Dumbledore was now about three feet away from him, and he reached his arm out to touch his shoulder. The kid saw this as a threat, and he quickly pressed his hands together, and formed a ring with his body. He then slid his left hand down his right forearm, blue sparks flying, and a steel blade extended from under his sleeve, also shredding his right glove in the process. A collective gasp spreads throughout the hall. Did this boy just use wandless magic? He quickly moved close to Dumbledore and pressed the blade against his throat. His golden eyes burned into Dumbledore's blue ones.

"Headmaster!" I heard several cries from the crowd of students and teachers. I was panicked too, until Dumbledore raised his hand up to silence them, signaling that could handle this on his own.

"You won't do it. I know that for a fact. I can see it in your eyes." Dumbledore said gently. The Boy's gaze wavered, before replacing it with a strong facade.

"You've never killed before, yet you've seen those around you die. Your eyes tell me that you carry more guilt than any adolescent should. Poor child, you've seen hell haven't you?" Dumbledore continued, and the child's blade faltered, and fell to his side, as his brave mask dropped. This man saw right through him.

The child stepped back a few steps, and fell to his knees. At that moment, his eyes became clouded, and he collapsed onto his side.

"Headmaster, is he alright?" McGonagall asked, stepping toward the child's limp form.

"Yes, Minerva. He's just exhausted. We don't know how long those dementors were chasing him for. His adrenaline wore off. Get Poppy. We'll take him to the hospital wing just in case."

I saw Hagrid run up to the boy, and looped his right arm under the boy's back, and his left was hooked under his knees. The boy's head was resting against Hagrid's chest. The boy's right arm fell, and was dangling down, and everybody could now see that the blade was attached to his arm, and his exposed hand seemed to made of metal as well.

"Harry, is that a metal arm?!" Hermione asked me in astonishment. And thus, my fifth year at Hogwarts was made very interesting.

* * *

**OMG That was long! I do plan to continue this story, so don't worry! However, don't expect me to make every chapter this long. I have school to deal with. Anyway, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Any and all flames will be given to Roy Mustang and Natsu Dragneel. **

**Until next time,**

**~HaganeNoWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! Here is the second chapter. Man, I tell ya, writing the second chapter was a LOT harder than the first. You guys seemed to really like the first chapter. I mean, WOW. I got NO FLAMES. That's AWESOME. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed and gave me suggestions. YOU GUYS ROCK! Anyway, for those of you that actually read Author's Notes, I wrote a Crack fic crossover oneshot. It's called **_**"Why To Never Give Levi A Death Note" **_**It's kinda self-explanatory. Anyway... READ ZE CHAPTER!**

**[Edward's POV]**

I'm not dead. That's all my mind can register at the moment. I'm not dead. The events of the night before flash before my still unopened eyes. My mind is still fuzzy, but I do distinctly recall being on a mission with Mustang's team. We were about to raid a gang's hideout. Lieutenant Hawkeye told me to get ready, as we were about to charge into their "Headquarters". We charged into a warehouse, and then my memories end. The next thing I remember is being chased by two... Creatures, if I should even call them that.

They looked like emaciated corpses, wrapped in black cloth. They were chasing me. I don't even know why, or when they started to hunt me, but I know that they wanted me for something. I was terrified, so I just kept running, trying to get away from that awful aura that seemed to emanate from them. They were chasing me through a forest. A dark, thick forest. The treetops were so thick, that I could barely see in front of me. I hate to say it, but I don't have nocturnal vision. Needless to say, I was stumbling through a forest like a blind man.

My brain now starts to register pain. I must have tripped and fell on my face a lot. In the distance, I see a structure. I don't care who lives there, or what kind of other creatures I might run into there, but it's bound to be better than gallivanting through a forest with the personified essence of the word "Creepy" on my tail.

I see a door, but it looks _ridiculously_ oversized. I have only one thought as I look over my shoulder and see those things. "What the hell."

I slam the door open, and sprint to the front of the room. I stop, and realize that I'm surrounded. _Hundreds_ of vicious, man-eating… Kids? Wait, I'm surrounded by _kids_? OK, that's a new one. Better than flying mummies, I suppose.

I remember feeling my breath being taken away. I couldn't breathe. Those things had finally caught me. So, they chased me for what seemed like _hours_ to _suffocate_ me?

The feeling is lifted from my throat, as I hear an old man's voice shouting nonsense at the creatures. Another, and old lady, comes over to me as I catch my breath. The next thing I know, my automail blade is pressed against the old man's throat. I guess that's really my autopilot response.

Then, he speaks things to me that shock me to the core. He knows I won't kill. He knows people around me have died. At this point, I am scared beyond belief, but I figure that I can trust him. If he can see this much about me through my mask, then he must have work with a lot of children, like the children that were occupying the room that I stumbled into.

The only thing that runs through my mind as I pass out, is that I can trust this man at least. I finally realize how exhausted I am after hours and hours of running. That's all I remember.

I gently open my eyes, and I see that I am in a large room that smelled of medicines. Great, a hospital? Just my luck. I blink the blurriness out of my eyes, and look around. I am laying in a white bed fitted with white sheets, and my head is laying on a white pillow. Judging by the abundance of white, I am in a hospital of some sort.

I turn my head to the right, and my hair falls to the side. It had been taken out of its usual braid. I see a nightstand with strange looking bottles sitting on the surface of the small table. One of them in particular caught my eye. It was a bottle in the shape of a human skeleton. The label read "Skele-Grow". OK, either I was sent to the mental ward, or this place is _definitely_ not East City. Nobody was around, and it seemed that I was the only one in the room. The coast is clear. It's time to get moving.

I push the sheets off of my torso, and slowly sit up. I wince and grit my teeth as my sore muscles are forced to move again. But, hey. Soreness is good. That just means that I'm getting stronger. These thoughts push me forward. This isn't the time to be weak, but to be honest, I'm scared. I'm in an unfamiliar place, and creatures are after me for reasons that I don't know. To put a cherry on top, I also don't remember how I got here.

I ignore the pleas of my aching body, and get to my feet. I look down, and see that I am wearing a light blue hospital shirt, and grey sweatpants. I am also bearfoot. I look to the left, and see that my familiar black and red clothes were folded on a chair. I walked over to the neat stack of cloth, and suddenly became frantic.

I shifted the clothes until I found my leather pants. Sure enough, my silver watch was still hanging on my belt loop. I let out a sigh. If they had taken that I wouldn't know what I would have done. That is the only thing I have left of my life. Plus, whenever I find my way back to Amestris, it would be pretty difficult to explain to a certain pyromaniac that I lost my watch when ghosts were chasing me. Also, I only got the watch about six months ago. I figured that it would be at least a year before I lost it.

Now that I think about how much has happened, I wonder how much time has really passed. One second I'm on that mission, and I'm running for my life the next. Nothing that I've encountered in this strange place makes any kind of sense. Last I checked, sticks don't spout beams of light when you yell strange phrases at your enemies. If these people have access to that kind of power…

I find myself unconsciously running my fingers over the silver watch, tracing every carving and contour. I notice this, and smile to myself. I really need to get home.

I quickly change my clothes, twist my hair into a messy braid, and rush toward the door. But before I can escape, I hear an angry voice behind me. I swing my head around, and see a furious looking old lady moving toward me.

"Young man! What are you doing out of bed!? You need to rest!" The woman yelled. She looked to be about seventy years old, and was wearing a red cloak with a white apron. A white hat sat atop her head. Judging with my experience with angry women, I should run before I either get a wrench to the head or a kick in the face.

I bolt through the door with an angry nurse on my tail. As soon as I leave the "hospital", I realize that running probably isn't be best plan of action. Before me is an _extremely_ long hallway with many intersections, rooms, and staircases. Well, I'm screwed. But I run anyway. What have I got to lose?

I start sprinting as fast as my aching leg and prosthetic can carry me. I pass door after door in an effort to get away. All the while, the old lady is trying to keep up with my pace. I look back, and she runs to an open door, and I hear her yell:

"Professor McGonagall! The patient had escaped!" She returns from inside the room with another old lady with her. Students began to walk out of the doorway, watching their teacher chase after me. The other teacher was a wrinkled lady wearing a black cloak and a pointed witch's hat. She also had one of those strange sticks in her right hand. I keep running, until I find a staircase. I jump over the railing onto the steps, and climb them as fast as I can.

All of the sudden, I feel the stone steps rumble under my feet. The stairs start to move, and I am jerked against the railing, I let out a grunt as my aching body slams into the stone. The staircase keeps shifting as I try to claw my way up it while still holding on to the railing. The staircase finally stops moving, and I regain my bearings. I force my legs to move the rest of the way up the steps, even though my joints are aching in protest.

I reach the top of the stairs, and make it to another hallway. I glance behind me to see that the two ladies were a little ways behind me.

"Wait! Stop! We want to help you!" The lady that I assume to be professor Mcgonagall shouted to me. Not with an angry tone, but more of concern. Hearing that tone of voice shot an arrow of guilt through my heart. I felt bad for making them worry, and causing them trouble, but I still don't know if I can trust them.

At the end of the hall, I see an open room, and bolt toward it. I'm still fatigued from the night before, and I need a place to hide for the time being so that I can rest. I guess that I overestimated my physical condition. I hate to admit it, but the Colonel was right. I need to be more observant of my injuries. I guess I try to ignore my injuries because they only slow me down. I have a promise to fulfil.

When I went on that mission with the Colonel, Al was in Risembool. He was having rust problems, so he went to the Rockbell's to see if they could help. He's probably out of his mind right now with worry. Or he doesn't know that I disappeared. Wait, what if something happens to him? What is his seal is destroyed?

I try to shake these thoughts from my head. Al is going to be OK. He's with Aunt Pinako and Winry. No place could be safer than with them. I continue to run toward the door, and I make a sharp turn to bolt inside. Once I'm in, I slam the door, and slam my hands together. I hear a familiar ringing sound, and alchemic energy flows through my body. I press my hands to the door, and I seal the hinges to effectively lock the door. After seeing that the door was sealed, I let out a deep breath that I wasn't aware I was holding, and slide to the ground with my back against the door. I close my eyes as I breath heavily and try to regain my composure.

"Can I help you?" A man's voice said. I flinched in surprise, and saw that I wasn't alone. I was in a classroom of some sort, and surrounded. There were maybe twenty kids who looked to be around fourteen or fifteen sitting at desks, and they were all staring at me. Some were whispering to each other, while others simply sat there, staring. I looked in the direction that I heard the man's voice from, and saw a person who seemed to be around thirty, and was wearing a ragged cloak. The fabric was peppered with patches and tears. His face had an expression of kindness etched into his features.

I looked behind him, and saw a desk. There were old-looking books, and notes stacked on top of one another. I also saw a nameplate. It read:

_Professor R. J. Lupin_

**A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Just so you know, I am starting High School (Freshman. Ughh. Fresh meat.) So I probably won't be able to update as often as I'd like to. Also, I am thinking of bringing another FMA or FMA:B character into the story, so let's have a vote. I want to know what my readers want.**

**a) Roy Mustang**

**b) Alphonse Elric**

**c) Izumi Curtis**

**d) Riza Hawkeye**

**e) Add nobody**

**Those are the five options that I'm thinking of writing. My opinion, I'm thinking either Roy or Izumi. That's just me. Anyway, review and give me your vote in your review. **

**Until next time,**

**~HaganeNoWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO MY AWESOME READERS! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was trying to think of ways to include new FMA characters in the story. Also, ARIGATO for voting! I counted all of my current votes, and the top two are Roy and Izumi. They're pretty close to tied. Also, I apologize for all of the people who want Alphonse in the story, but if I do add him, then it will be much later in the story. I have an Idea for where the plot is headed, and I'll stick to it. Let me just say that it is a very HIGH probability that I'll end up adding Izumi into the story! Anyway, READ ZE CHAPTER! **

**[Edward's POV]**

"Hello? I believe that I asked you if I could help you." The man who had been identified as Professor R. J. Lupin said to me. The students in the room were looking at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to explain my sudden intrusion. I don't blame them. Within the six short months that I've been in the military, or in school in Risembool, I've never experienced something like this while doing paperwork or in a class.

"Is he the kid that the dementors chased into the feast last night?" A student called out.

"Yeah, it's him. He was short and blonde like this guy!" Another announced. Oh, how I wanted to punch that kid's lights out right then and there. I don't care what town, city, country, world, or even universe I'm in. Nobody, but _nobody_ calls me short! It took all of my willpower to stay in my spot against the door.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard from outside the door of the room. The hags had caught up with him. However, they didn't stop at the door, assuming that I had kept running. Everyone in the room had heard a cry of:

"Find that boy!" All of the students had turned to me, while I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish look on my face. The man called Lupin turned to me.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. You've only been here one night and you're already causing trouble. What is your name, Lad?" He asked me. Well, he was right. I seem to have a knack for bringing trouble in my wake wherever I go. Besides, this man doesn't look like he wants to be my enemy. I guess my military training is showing itself. Never trust anybody but your comrades. I learned that lesson the hard way after I was almost killed by Barry the Chopper a month after I joined.

"Seeing as I don't know where this place exactly is, or how I got here, I see no reason to trust you with my name. I'm guessing by all the kids in here, this is a classroom. You're a professor, aren't you? On to the people chasing me. One was a professor also, and the other, a nurse. Am I right?" I asked, with a slightly cocky smirk.

"Well, that certainly is a brilliant deduction. Now, can you at least tell me why you are hiding in my classroom?" Lupin asked.

"Well, with my experience with crazy women, I'll probably end up being shot, hit with a wrench, or have the ever loving crap beaten out of me." **(Thanks for the suggestion, "Sam's Laptop"! XD) **I told the man with a truthful expression. A redhead in the back of the room let out a whisper of:

"Get shot? What does that mean?"

"Oh, my. Well, the only terrifying women here are nurses and teachers that care for troublemakers." Lupin glancing at me accusingly while walking closer to me. My plan as working. Just a little closer, old man.

"Well, I usually don't have to look for trouble. It usually finds me." I say in an honest voice. This situation was a perfect example of my troubles with trouble. The man walks closer still, and I silently press my palms together behind my back. I left hand rests itself on the door, and unsealed it. It seems the professor didn't notice the light from the transmutation, because he kept slowly walking over to me. Soon, he was about five feet from my spot against the door. Now was my time to act.

I jumped up from the ground, and dashed around Lupin so I was behind him. I clapped my hands, and pressed them to his cloak, and tied his wrists together behind his back. I also transmuted my familiar steel blade from my automail, and pressed the tip t his back. The students were panicking, and all but one retreated to the back of the classroom. I looked back, and saw that this student had black, unruly hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black cloak, like all of the other students, but with a yellow and red tie at his neck.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with Professor Lupin?!" The student shouted to me.

"Kid, stay out of this! It doesn't concern you! Don't get your stupid little robe in a twist. I'm not going to kill anyone." I said with a commanding tone.

"_Kid?_ How old are you? Ten?" This particular student was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I happen to be _twelve_, thank you very much! Beside the point, I don't really think age matters if you've seen Hell. You've seen your share. I can read you like a book." I gave him a dangerous glance, and his face faltered a bit. The other students seemed to tense up as well. I can see that he's had to face horrors, too.

The way that this student confronted me made it clear. He was the only one that didn't retreat when I threatened their professor. He singled himself out, so that makes me think that he's usually the target of danger. He doesn't want other people involved. That leads to the conclusion that, like me, people around him have died. His natural thought process is that if he gets others involved with his problems, then they will either get hurt or killed. I'm exactly the same way. It takes one to know one, I guess.

"Are you two planning on chatting all day? You've claimed a hostage, so do you need something, or do you enjoy taking people captive during conversations?" Lupin said with a laugh.

"Take me to whoever's in charge here. I think I'm overdue for some answers." I said in a stern voice, irritated at the professor not taking me seriously.

"Very well, I'll take you to Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He can give you the answers that you're eager to obtain." He told me as he started walking out the door. I followed close behind him, with my steel blade pressed against his back.

As we left, I heard a conversation between the student who confronted me, and the redhead.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. I'd definitely say that you've seen Hell, but how did he know that?" The redhead asked the black-haired teen whose name was apparently Harry.

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe he's heard of me?" Harry suggested to the redhead who was dubbed to be Ron. This made no sense to me. How would I know who this "Harry" character is? Never mind, I can think about that later. Right now, I need this professor to lead me to this, "Dumbledore" person. It's time that I got some answers.

"So, where did you learn those maneuvers?" Lupin asked me as we walked.

"What do you mean?" I retorted.

"Where did you learn how to take a hostage? It's not exactly in the curriculum at Hogwarts, or any other school in England for that matter."

"Let's just say that I had a really good teacher. England? Where is that?" I asked, having never heard of a place called England before.

"What do you mean? We're _in_ England." Lupin looked over his shoulder at me, clearly as confused as I was. I forgot my confusion for a moment, as we reached what looked like a golden statue of a Griffin.

"We're here, Lad. Lemon Drop!" Lupin yelled at the statue. Why was he yelling the name of a citrus at a statue? I got my answer when the statue began to turn, and a spiral staircase appeared. How was it moving on its own? That shouldn't be possible. Does it have some sort of voice recognition device? Nothing like this had been invented in Amestris as far as I know of. Plus, I'm pretty sure that alchemy can't do something like this.

"Are you going to gawk all day?" Lupin asked, as he started to walk up the stairs, slightly embarrassed for staring. We walked up the stone staircase until we reached a wooden door. Lupin walked up to it, and pushed it open, my blade still at his back. The doorway lead to a large room that looked like an office. Not really surprising since this Dumbledore guy is the headmaster.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, and along one of the walls was an odd looking fountain. Next to the fountain was a glass case that was holding glass vials of shimmering silver substances. In the back of the room, there was a desk with notes, books, and other odd looking things scattered across the worktable. I looked up to see a golden pole in the shape of a perch. Sitting on top was a magnificent, handsome bird. The bird had plumage the color of a flame, with spots of red, yellow, and orange speckled through its feathers. It also had long tail feathers, strong, short legs, and a crown of feathers sticking off of its head.

The creature looked down to meet my eyes, and I was faced with intelligent, silver orbs that analyzed me as if it were judging my character. The bird fluttered down from the perch, and rested on my left shoulder. Needless to say, the bird was heavy, but that was to be expected. It was around the same size as a hawk. The bird leaned it's head against my cheek, and nuzzled me. Lupin noticed this, and turned around to face me, his hands still tied.

"Well, that's a good sign. Fawkes is a good judge of character. You must really be a good person. I guess you have a good sense of morality in that blonde head of yours." Lupin said with a surprised look. Fawkes, apparently the bird, squawked in agreement, and continued to rub against my cheek.

"Well, I wasn't expecting visitors." The voice of another old person caught my attention, and I immediately went back to holding my blade on Lupin's back, and started scanning the room for the source of the voice. My eyes landed on an old man. He was wearing light blue and gray robes, and had a snow white beard that had grown down to his waist. He was also wearing half-moon spectacles over his blue eyes. Wait, I recognize those eyes. This was the man that destroyed those… _Things_ last night. Fawkes leaped off of my shoulder, and landed on the man's right shoulder.

"Well, It's nice to see that you're recovering nicely, young man. Lupin, you're in quite a bind." Dumbledore said with a small smile, stroking the bird's feathers.

"Well, I suppose you can say that." Lupin chuckled. Dumbledore approached us, with the bird still on my he could get any closer, I jumped in front of Lupin and kicked his shins. He grunted, and fall to his knees. I wrapped my left arm around his neck, and held him tightly there, while using my left leg to pin his legs to the ground. I pointed my blade and Lupin's head, and glared at Dumbledore, who was standing there in shock.

"Where the Hell am I?!"

**A/N: YAY! There's the new chapter. I love ending things on cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHA! I'm such a hypocrite. I can't stand when fanfic authors do this. Sorry guys XD. Anyway, I'm gonna keep Al out of the story for a while, or all together. Why? ANGST OF COURSE! Don't we all love "Ed misses Al" ANGST? I know I do. Speaking of angst, check out my new oneshot called ****_"I'm A Big Brother" _****It's a fluffy, feely, angsty oneshot about how it felt for Ed to hold Al for the first time after he was born. ANYWAY, that's all for now.**

**Until next time, **

**~HaganeNoWriter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO HELLO HELLO! I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! Like I told you guys before, I have just started High School! I needed some time to get used to my schedule. yeah, all you people are enjoying your cushy summer of watching anime and reading Fanfiction! Where I live, school started August 1st. DX! Anyway, I like my schedule and I have some pretty awesome teachers! Also, I chose one of my electives to be JROTC. It's basically kind of like a PE class but with military discipline and you have an rank and can get promoted. Review if you are in or were in JROTC! XD! Anyway, I apologize if Roy is a little OOC. This is my interpretation of Roy and Ed's relationship. I swear to all Fanfiction, If you call this Yaoi then Scar will make your face go esplodey. ANYWAY, READ ZE STORY!**

**[Roy's POV]**

I've had a lot of interesting and stressful cases, but this has to be at the top of the list. A little over a day ago, on a mission, Fullmetal had mysteriously disappeared. I was standing behind Fullmetal when he mysteriously vanished, so I had a pretty good view of what happened.

Right before we raided the drug base, a glowing circle, like a transmutation circle, appeared around him. This circle was different, though. It didn't have a matrix or any runes written around the edges. Just a ring. but then the hands reached for him. Skinny, black hands wrapped around Fullmetal's limbs, and started to pull him into the ground. One of the hands ran itself over his face, and his body became limp, as if he were knocked unconscious. He wasn't deconstructed, like how he described to me when he saw the gate, but he was pulled into the ground.

At this point, Hawkeye and the rest of my subordinates were panicking. Havoc was running toward Fullmetal's limp body, while Hawkeye tried shooting a bullet from her handgun at the rim of the circle. Right before the bullet made contact with the circle, it stopped in mid air, inches from the circle, and fell to the ground.

All I could do was sit there in shock. I had never seen a transmutation circle like this before, and I didn't know what to do. I could only sit there and watch as my youngest charge vanished before my eyes.

Once he was pulled completely through the ground, the circle vanished. I looked to Havoc, and he was still standing there, shaking in shock and panic. His hand, still outstretched from him trying to pull Fullmetal back. Hawkeye had a hand over her mouth, and she continued to stare at the spot where the boy vanished. Breda and Fuery were simply standing there. Falman was looking to each of us for an explanation. None of us could give him one. The gang members were long gone, since our cover was blown from the alchemic was a little over a day ago.

My team and I were still busy trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Truth be told, I was worried. I know that Fullmetal can take care of himself, as he's proved to me on many occasions, but I can't help but be concerned. Hell, I don't know if he's even alive or not. However, that is an unlikely theory. If Fullmetal was killed, then why would his body disappear? I have a theory that somebody was using remote alchemy to teleport him, or something along the lines of that.

I sat at my desk, and was sifting through the paperwork that I had in a messy pile. Word had gotten out to the higher-ups, and now Fullmetal has been labeled as missing. I am a little more than irritated. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. I had a stack of papers left over from yesterday, plus today's papers, the missing forums for Fullmetal's disappearance, the report of the unsuccessful drug bust mission, and of course, I have investigations officers barging into my office every five minutes for clues about a certain hot-headed teenager's disappearing act.

My door opens, _once again_, and I feel like I am about ready to burn whoever walks through that door to a crisp. I look up, and quickly change my mind as I see who it is.

"Hey, Roy. Have you got any headway about Ed?" Hughes, my best friend, asks.

"Hello Hughes. No, but I have a hunch that It was caused by some kind of alchemy." I told him, still puzzled by this case.

"I haven't had much luck either, along with the rest of the investigations department." He tells me with a thoughtful look.

"Well, we don't really have much to go on. By the way, I still have a rather unpleasurable conversation with Alphonse to attend to." I say with a wince. I'm not looking forward to telling Alphonse what had happened to his older brother.

"Oh, I can see how you wouldn't want to engage in that conversation." Hughes said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but he would never forgive me if I didn't tell him his brother was missing." I told Hughes truthfully.

"He was in Risembool, correct?" I asked Hughes.

"Last I was informed, yes. Well, I'd better get back to work." Hughes told me as he turned to leave.

"OK, wish me luck." I told him as I walked over to the phone set. I picked up the earpiece, and dialed the Rockbell's number. The phone rang three times before someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello, Rockbell Automail Limb Outfitters. How can I help you?" A cheery, young girl's voice said over the line.

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. May I speak to Alphonse Elric?" I asked in my usual official tone.

"Oh, yeah. He's right here, Colonel." She said as I heard the phone being handed over.

"Hello Colonel Mustang! Has Brother blown up another building?" Alphonse greeted. A metallic echo sounded with his voice.

"No, not this time. Listen, I have some bad news concerning your brother. He's missing." I hated the feeling of having to tell a family member about things like this. Whether they may be MIA or dead, it hurts all the same.

"Oh… Are you sure he's missing? He sometimes likes to run off to think by himself." I could hear Alphonse struggling to stay optimistic.

"No, he literally vanished right in front of me. I apologize for not being able to protect your brother." I say truthfully. It's my duty as a superior to look protect those below be; my subordinates. also, it's my duty as an adult to protect the youth of this country.

"It wasn't your fault, Colonel. Besides, I'm sure Brother is fine. He can take care of himself." Now I could clearly hear Alphonse's voice shaking. He's trying his best not to freak out. I can't blame him. The Elrics are a duo. They work together, and start to fall apart without the other.

"I'll find out as much as I can. Stay where you are. If somebody is after Fullmetal, then they might be after you too. I'll call if I get more details." I informed. I really want to end this conversation. The more I hear Alphonse's voice waver, the more I start thinking that I failed him.

"O-OK. Let me know w-when you find out more. Bye, Colonel Mustang." Alphonse hung up the phone. He wasn't enjoying this conversation any more than I was.

I set the phone down, and ran a hand through my black hair, letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I am really stressed out about this case. It's true that Fullmetal had only been put at my command six months ago, but he had made an impact on everyone on my team, including me.

I had to slaughter so many people in Ishval. Men, women, children, innocent civilians. When I found the Elrics, seeing Alphonse the way he is, and Edward sitting in that wheelchair, dead to the world, I thought that I was getting a second chance. I harmed so many people with my alchemy, but when I found those two boys, I felt like I finally got the chance to help somebody. Now Ful- No, Edward is missing. It's my responsibility to find him, and bring him home.

I walked around my desk, and sat down once again. I looked over all the reports and paperwork of Edward's disappearance once again, just be sure that I'm not missing anything. I keep looking and looking, but I'm not finding any new clues.

I stand up, and start to pace nervously. I end up doing this for about twenty minutes. I just can't seem to figure out this case. Nothing adds up, no matter how much I think about it. I've never seen a transmutation circle without a matrix before. By the laws of alchemy, that circle shouldn't have been able to activate.

I was interrupted from my deep thought, when the ground around me started to glow blue, like a transmutation. I look around me, and see that I am standing in the center of that very same circle that I had been thinking about. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come.

I try to run out of the circle, but I am stopped by some sort of unseen force, and I am knocked back to the center of the circle. I faintly hear my office door open, but I am too busy panicking to care.

Black slender hands started to snake up from the ground, just as they did when Edward disappeared. The started to wrap themselves around my arms and torso, tugging at my uniform. One hand in particular was slithering up toward my face. It stopped in front of my eyes, and waved down my face.

My vision was getting blurry, and my eyelids felt like they had fifty pound weights attached to them. I could feel myself being pulled down, but I was physically and mentally exhausted. My energy was completely drained.

"Stay awake! Fight it!" I heard a panicked voice shriek. My mind was too tired that I couldn't distinguish whose voice was calling to me. I felt somebody latch onto me, practically hugging my arm. That's the last thing I register before my mind goes blank.

**A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGERS! That's been every chapter so far, right? IDK. Well, there you have it. As you can see, Roy is in the story... Along with another. Roy had the most votes in the reviews, so there he is! YOU FOUND WALDO! Anyway, please forgive me if I don't update right away. I have a thing called SCHOOL! Yeah, school. It's like that place that teenagers go to in the movies. Anime, too. You know Ouran HIGH SCHOOL Host Club? Yeah, that's school. Only we don't have a host club. OK, I'm going to start something new. At the end of every chapter I post, I'm going to recommend FMA Fanfics.**

**Story Recommendation: ****_"Truth_****_Revealed" _****by Fallen Crest. **

**Also, make sure to check out my other stories. I've written FMA Oneshots, an SNK/Death Note Oneshot, another FMA oneshot, all that good stuff. ANYWAY!**

**Until next time, **

**~HaganeNoWriter**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLO! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I had my first four weeks of school and joined a sport. Also, I've been trying to download all of the FMA Brotherhood episodes to try to make an AMV! Exciting! I had a HUGE internal debate whether I wanted Hawkeye or Hughes to come with Roy, but zi made a decision, and the mystery person debuts in this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this, since there is a HUGE FLUFFY BROTHERLY FLASHBACK. This is a Non-Yaoi story so... Yeah. I also don't have any plans for pairings. ANYWAY! READ ZE STORY!**

**[Edward's POV]**

"Well, that was unexpected. It seems that you know how to fight." Dumbledore said as he analyzed my hostage-taking skills.

"Cut the crap, old man. The only thing I want to hear from you is an explanation!" I yelled, getting frustrated at the lack of answers I was getting. To prove my point, I pressed my blade harder against Lupin's head.

"My, my. Impatient, are we? I swear, the youth have no respect for their elders." Dumbledore said while stroking Fawkes's feathers.

"Albus, if I might interject, this is _extremely_ uncomfortable. I would appreciate if you would give the boy his answers before he skewers my head." Lupin suggested with a chuckle. OK, now I'm pissed. They're not taking me seriously. I really hate being a kid.

"Fine. Have it your way." I grumbled as I clapped my hands and reverted Lupin's coat back to normal. I clapped once more, and turned my blade back into my automail covering. Both Dumbledore and Lupin stared at me as If I had two heads.

"What? Haven't you ever seen Alchemy before?" I asked them, irritated at their starring. Apparently telling them I was an alchemist didn't help one bit. They looked even more confused than before.

"Young man, did you say… Alchemy?" Dumbledore asked me, trying to clarify. I backed up a little. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Um… Yeah. Is there a problem?" I asked nervously. I may have just given personal information to a possible enemy.

"You know, you are one strange child. Dementors chase you, you have metal limbs, and you speak of a form of magic called Alchemy. Are any of these things connected?" Dumbledore asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. _Magic?! _What kind of fumes are you breathing, old man?" I said with a chuckle, trying to avoid the question.

"I assure you, there aren't any fumes this far in the countryside. Just clean country air." Dumbledore replies coldly.

"Well, I think all that _cleanliness_ is making your brain go fuzzy." I retorted.

"That may be, but I still haven't forgotten about those metal limbs of yours. What exactly are they?" Dumbledore asked innocently. I really hate telling people about my Automail. Not because I'm ashamed of having prosthetics, Winry would kill me if that was so, but because it's a memento of the biggest mistake of my life. It's sad, actually. I'm not even a teenager and I've been consumed with regret.

"You may know know much about magic, but we can regrow missing limbs with our art." Dumbledore told me, much to my astonishment.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, hoping he wasn't. This could be what me and Al have been looking for.

"I assure you, I am not kidding. We possess the abilities." Dumbledore said, in a serious tone. He wasn't lying.

"We can relieve you of those metal prosthetics if you'd like. Our nurse can regrow your arm and leg in no time at all. Would you like that?" Dumbledore offered. I thought for a minute. Could he really give me my limbs back? Wait, I've made up my mind.

"I'm grateful for the offer, but I have to decline. I put his needs first. I have a promise to keep." I tell him, completely serious.

"I see. You have a vow to keep. I understand." Dumbledore told me, a knowing smile on my face. I'm glad that he decided not to pry, but that doesn't change how I said my answer. Restoring Al is my first priority. To be honest, I really don't care if I get my limbs back or not. I just want to see my little brother smile again. Every time I see Al staring off into space at night, waiting for morning, it's like nails are being pounded through my heart. I want him to be able to be a kid while it lasts. I had to become the adult after our mother died, but it was worth it to see Al smile for the first time after she died.

* * *

"Al, dinner's almost ready." I call, my ten year-old voice ringing through the kitchen of our house. I was pushing two pieces of fish around on a skillet, effectively cooking it. We were researching Human Transmutation for so long, that we accidently skipped dinner at Aunt Pinako's, so we had to make dinner ourselves.

"Coming, brother." Al replies with a yawn. He walks over, and sits down at the table. We both have dark circles under our eyes, and Al still hasn't smiled even once since Mom died. He folded his arms on the table, and buried his head in them. I saw his strange behavior, and walked over.

"Al? What's wrong?" I ask, wanting to comfort my younger sibling.

"Brother, is all this really worth it?" Al asks me, a tone of doubt overlaying his words.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Human Transmutation. Is it really worth trying? I mean, nobody's ever succeeded." I get it now. He's scared that it won't work out.

"Of course it is. We'll get to see Mom again. Everything will be back to normal." I reassure him.

"But-"

"Al, come here." I hold out my arms, and pull him into a hug. I take my right hand, and run my fingers through his short hair. Like how Mom used to when we were upset.

"It'll be OK. Don't worry. We're in this together. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I tell him encouragingly. He slowly returns the embrace.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, hugging each other. One thing's for certain; I won't let anything happen to Al. We need each other. If we don't take care of each other, nobody will. If that means that I have to become an adult for him, so be it. I'd do anything for Al. I'd die for Al if it came to that.

"Brother, do you smell smoke?" Al asked me. Oh, crap. I break the embrace, and dash toward the kitchen. I was right, unfortunately. Our dinner was on fire.

"Al! Get some water!" I yelled to him, fanning the smoke from the fish away from my face. Al returns shortly after with a bucket of water. I take it in my hands, and dump it over the skillet and stove. When the fire is but out, I let out a sigh.

"Well, what about dinner?" Al asks, his stomach growling. I pick off a piece of fish, and snap off a chunk. It separates with a crunch. I put it in my mouth to taste it. I gag. It's the worst thing I've ever tasted; like eating charcoal.

I run over to the sink, and rinse out my mouth. I turn to Al, holding my throat.

"It's a little on the crunchy side." I say with a sheepish smile.

That's when it happened. For the first time since our mother, Trisha Elric, had died, Alphonse gave a true smile. Not only that, but he started laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing with him.

* * *

I smile to myself at the memory, but then notice that Dumbledore and Lupin were staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I ask.

"Yes, do you know how exactly you got here" Lupin asked.

"No. Sorry, I don't I'm as in the dark as you are at this point." I tell Lupin truthfuly. That is true. I don't have the slightest clue as to how I got here. I was on a mission, then i was being chased by creatures that I had never seen before. It doesn't add up.

"Oh, I see. That's fine, but I'd still like to know. By the way, why were the dementors chasing you?" Lupin asked. I looked from him to Dumbledore. They obviously wanted to know the same thing.

"Are you talking about the things that chased me here?" I questioned, not entirely sure what a dementor even is.

"Yes, they are. The feed on human emotions, and are especially attracted to people who seem to have experienced horrors in their lifetime. Harry had the same problem two years ago." Lupin supplied.

"Harry? The kid who confronted me in your classroom?" That explains a few things. if he had the same problem, then that explains that student's behavior.

"Harry has had a difficult life, so the dementors are attracted to him. I'm guessing that you haven't exactly had the luxury life either." Luping speculated.

"Correct. Good things never come without a price. I learned that the hard way. You have to sacrifice to obtain. Equivalence." I explain to Lupin.

"That may be true, but some people are destined to have a dark path in life." Dumbledore said, his eyes meeting mine, completely serious. We stayed like that for several minutes until our staring contest was interrupted by the door to Dumbledore's office being slammed open. A man with greasy black hair burst through the door.

"Headmaster, there's been another. Two more people chased by dementors!" The mystery man shouts to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Severus. We'll be there shortly." Dumbledore replied as the man left the office running away from the scene. Another? Did he mean that another person from my world appeared? Who is it?

"Young man, grab my arm." Dumbledore told me, holding out his forearm. Out of curiosity, I took hold of his arm, and I experienced a sensation that I'd rather not experience again. It felt like I was being pulled through a vortex by the navel. I couldn't see, and I was _really_ dizzy. I felt like I was going to be sick when the twisting and turning finally stopped.

Once I regained my composure, I became aware of my surroundings. I was in the giant room that I had ran into when the… Dementors chased me. Dumbledore walked to forward to follow a loud banging noise that was now apparent to my ears. I also gravitated toward the noise, and found it to eerily familiar.

As i walked forward, two figures came into view. One was in a kneeling position with a hand pistol, firing at two dementors that were approaching them. The kneeling figure's bullets weren't doing them any good, however. The creatures just kept coming. The other was lying on their back, apparently unconscious. It was then that I realized that I knew these people. The kneeling person was a blonde woman in a blue uniform, and her hair tied up. The figure laying down was a black-haired man who was wearing an identical uniform.

At this moment, Dumbledore said the same phrase that he said when he helped me, and a white light shot forth once again. The silver arch pierced the dementors like a glowing dagger, and the creatures were no more.

The blonde woman turned to see where the light had come from, but her eyes found me instead. Brown eyes interlocked with my golden ones.

"Edward?"

**A/N: How 'Bout that? Was it good? Bad? REVIEW! Any and all flames will be given to Roy Mustang and Natsu Dragneel. Oh, that flashback Ed has? Totally made that up. I hope you don't mind me adding in things in the brother's past that didn't happen in the anime/manga. ANYWAY! **

**Until Next Time,**

**~HaganeNoWriter**


End file.
